Lost memories
by Minxx69
Summary: I woke up without memories, who am I? And who is the Akatsuki they keep asking about? Rating may change. Don't like oc don't read


A/N I don't own Naruto, only my oc. I know it's short, but I'll probably make the next chapter longer if I decide to continue it.

Happy reading

Beta: Dana-Eliza

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," a male voice said and I could feel someone pat my cheek. I opened my eyes and I saw a man looking at me. He had short brown hair and cold blue eyes, he looked like he was maybe in his late thirties. The room itself was dark, so it was hard to see properly, the only light came from a torch on the wall.

"Where's the Akatsuki?" the man asked with a demanding voice.

"I don't know," I cried.

"You're lying" he said, with a surprisingly calm voice, and gave a look to his assistant, I guessed. He looked young, maybe around twenty. His hair was short and black, his eyes green. The man in question walked behind the chair I was tied to and placed his hands on my shoulders. I screamed as I felt a sharp pain coursing through my body.

A while later the pain stopped.

"I'll ask again," the blue eyed man said, his cold eyes bore into mine. "Where's the Akatsuki?"

"I-I don't know," I said again with a shaky voice, struggling not to pass out.

"It seems we won't get any answer from her today," the older man said. "Get a medic to make sure she doesn't die."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a different room. This room was smaller and more dungeon-like. I was still tied up, but I wasn't in a chair instead I was chained to the wall. The chain was long enough so that I could lay down if I wanted to, but that was as long as it was. I really hated being tied down. I tried to yank at the chain, but to no avail. I gave up and sat down on the cold stone floor, I might as well save my energy. My body hurt and I felt weak, but even though my body hurt I made an effort to think. I tried to figure out what I was doing here, obviously I wasn't here voluntarily. Well, let's see, the first thing I seemed to remember was being captured by the guys that questioned me earlier. Wait, that couldn't be the first thing I remembered, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember anything else. I couldn't even remember my own name nor could I remember who or what the Akatsuki was.

Maybe if I could get out of here I could get answers.

* * *

I was yanking at chain, desperately trying to break it. I didn't know long I've been here, and I really didn't care all I wanted was to get out.

"You can yank at the chain all you'd like, it won't break" I heard a woman's voice say confidently. I spun around, standing on all fours. I showed her my teeth, growling at her. I saw something in her face that implied that she was frightened, but it quickly disappeared. The woman walked closer towards me, holding a syringe with purple liquid in her hand. I backed up against the wall, still showing my teeth growling at her. She sat down just out of reach, looking into my yellow eyes. The woman reached out her hand towards me with the syringe still in it. I panicked and somehow I got a hold of her arm, trying to bend it out of her hand. She screamed as I dug my nails into her arm making her drop the syringe on the floor. I let go of her hand and quickly picked it up, holding it with the needle pointing at her.

She backed away as I tried to stab her with it, but I managed to hit her in the leg. After a while she fell over, unconscious. Luckily she was laying close enough for me to reach her, so I searched the woman's body for a key and found it in her pocket. I unlocked the chain and ran out the door, finally I was free.

* * *

I was laying in a room, naked and bloody. What happened? I remembered being chased, I remembered that they where trying to stop me from leaving this place, then nothing. It was like I had a black out. I pushed back the question, my primary objective was to get out of here not to dwell over details, I could think about that later. I looked around the room for anything I could wear, I couldn't walk around naked, could I?

I found a cloak hanging on the wall, lucky me. The cloak was black and had red clouds on it. I think I've seen this before, but I couldn't figure out from where. I gave up and put it on, I was a little surprised it fitted me. Well at least I wasn't naked anymore. I slowly opened the door and looked out, first to the right and then to the left. I could see some blood on the ground and the wall, I looked around afraid that I'd find a body somewhere. I felt relief when I couldn't see one, but that didn't mean there wasn't one... or more. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room out in the dark hallway.

* * *

A/N: So that was chapter one, what do you think?


End file.
